The Horse and The Jinchuuriki
by Konan11
Summary: A Story of how Naruto should end or should have ended. However, the horse does not show up too soon. It was written with english but it is also written in Portugese on the bottom sometimes. Warning (from my friend): this story may convert or transform you. God bless you! Good Reading!
1. Elohim

Sasuke had just dicided to protect the Hidden Leaf by going to the battlefield. Orochimaru, Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, and the former ressurected hokages were going with him. It was not an easy trip. They were too many and could easily get lost.

"Sasuke," said Suigetsu," how long will that take? Will all of us live?"

"Probably," Sasuke answered," and mabey about three horas to three days to get there."

Suddenly, a humungus bear apeared in front of them. Orochimaru and Team Taka stepped back as the hokages went foward.

" Lets splite up," said Hashirama,"go on! We will see who gets there first!"

Taka obeyed and ran into some nearby woods. Orochimaru guided the way. But then, Suigetsu sliped and fell. Sasuke stopped to help his friend. The rest stopped to help too. But soon, Karin realized something.

"You don't know where we are. Right Orochimaru?," she said.

"Your right," he admited," we are lost!"

They all laid down to rest a little. Sasuke just set up. _Amaterasu,_ he thought,_ help us!_

" Amaterasu won't hear your prayers," said an old and wise voice. Sasuke turned around. There, stood, a huge golden lion. It seemed to be like a horse which all of Taka puls Orochimaru could ride. It had beautiful eagel wings on its back, a kind face, and a shinny mane.

"Who are you?" Asked Sasuke drawing the other's atention.

"I am Elohim (another name for God), God of this universe," He said.

"So all those myths were true? Are you Father and creator of everything and Son of no one? Did you creat Adham and Eve? We have a choice to follow you? Can I walk with you?"

"Yes my son. You are all my creation! You will be saved onde you believe I sent my Son (Jesus) to die for your sins."

"Elohim?" asked Karin," will you help us save Naruto?"

"I will. Ride me. I will take you guys there."

"But Elohim," said Juugo," you are the king of the universe and beyond! Why will you serve us?"

"Just come children."

Orochimaru got up and rode Elohim. Everyone did the same.

"The hokages will get there without problems. Now, hold on to my mane."

They did so.

"Prepare."

Elohim streached His wings. He roared and took off flying. The forest was soon left behind and they flew right above the sea.

* * *

Sasuke havia acabado de decidir proteger a Vila da Folha. Para fazer isso, ele teria de ir ao campo de batalha com Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu, Orochimaru e os Hokages ressuscitados. Mas havia muitos deles e eles podiam se perder facilmente.

- Sasuke- disse Suigetsu- quanto tempo vai levar para chegarmos lá? Todos nós viveremos?

- Provavelmente- respondeu Sasuke- nos levará três horas a três dias para chegarmos.

Derepente, um urso enorme surgiu. Sasuke e sua equipe se afastaram.

-Corram-disse Hashirama- vão em frente! Cuidamos dele! Nós vemos depois!

Taka e Orochimaru foram correndo para uma floresta não muito longe. Suigetsu logo tropeçou e Sasuke parou para ajudar seu amigo. Os outros pararam também. Mas logo, Karin descobriu algo.

-Orochimaru!- disse ela- você não sabe onde estamos não e?

-Não. Acho melhor descascarmos.

Todos se sentaram para descancar. Sasuke orou para Amaterasu para ela os proteger.

-Amaterasu não te ouvirá- disse uma voz velha e sabia de um homem. Sasuke se virou, e lá, ele viu, um enorme leão dourado. Ele parecia ser do tamanho perfeito para os cinco montarem ao mesmo tempo. Ele tinha asas de águia douradas enormes em suas costas, uma juba muito brilhante e macia e uma cara gentil.

-Quem e você?-perguntou Sasuke chamando a atenção dos outros.

-Eu sou Jeová (outro nome para Deus)

-Então as lendas eram reais? Você e filho de ninguém e pai de todos? Você criou Adão e Eva? Temos escolha de servir Você? Podemos andar com Você?

-Sim filho. Todos vocês são minha criação. Você estará salvo e andará comigo a partir do momento em que vocês acreditam que mandei meu Filho (Jesus) para morrer na cruz pelos seus pecados.

-Jeová- disse Karin- poderia nos ajudar a salvar o Naruto?

-Claro. Montem-me. Levarei vocês lá.

-Mas Jeova- disse Juugo- tu és rei do universo! Nós que deveríamos servir tu!

-Só venham crianças.

Orochimaru montou primeiro. Os outros montaram depois.

-Os hokages chegaram lá sem problemas. Segurem minha juba ou em quem está na sua frente.

Eles fizeram isso.

-Se preparem.

Jeova abriu suas assas, rugiu e levantou em voou. A floresta logo ficou para traz e voaram acima do oceano.

* * *

**Well, that was my first chapter! I hope you liked it. I'll soon put on the next one. If you guys want to learn a lot about Elohim/God, read the Bible. I put God in the way I imagine Him. **

**See you soon,**

**Konan11**

_**Bom, este foi meu primeiro capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. Coloco o próximo depois. Se querem saber mais de Jeová/Deus, leiam a Bíblia. Coloquei Deus como eu o imagino.**_

_**Ate Logo,**_

_**Konan11**_


	2. Arrival

Team Hawk was flying for a very long time on Elohim. Elohim did not seem a bit tierd. During the Journey, Suigetsu looked down at the sea. There were many dolphins jumping right bellow them. That made him remember old times when he, his brother Mangetsu, and Kisame would go to the seashore and watch the dolphins jump. Kisame used to babysit both of them.

"Old friends," he told the dolphins."you came back. Thank you for coming here and helping me face my fears."

The dolphins responded with a splash. Suigetsu laughted and nealed down to touch them. When he was about to fall off, he was in the back so only Elohim could save him. He slided off Elohim's back and fell.

"Elohim!" Said Sasuke when he noticed," Suigetsu fell off!"

But then, out of Suigetsu's chest, a Silver Dolphin came out, grabbed Suigetsu's arm, and flew back to Elohim.

"That was scarry," said Suigetsu,"if this dolphin had not shoed up, I would be dead!"

"Look everyone," said Juugo pointing at the shore where the battlefield was.

"Sasuke and Juugo," said Elohim,"soon, I will land and you two will get off. The rest stays."

Elohim flew until where Naruto, the Hokages, and the rest of Konoha 11 were. He landed nearby. Sasuke and Juugo climbed off.

"Go," He said," go save your friends."

Elohim took off again. Sasuke and Juugo went over to were everybody was. Sasuke explaned what happened and said he wanted to become hokage. Naruto did not mind that much and both went to lead everyone.

"Are you ready Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Sure! Elohim is with us too!"

So everyone went to battle.


	3. Compassion

The battle was almost over. Obito surrendered and joined Naruto. Madara was really weak. He had fought Hishirama and was loosing. But soon, Madara was injured and collapsed. Naruto, seeing his chance, got a sword out.

"Sasuke," said Naruto,"I will hit Madara with this sword. Then, he will die once again. It only kills Edo Tensei people. If any of us is hit by it, we wil only be injured."

Naruto ran toward Madara with the sword on his hand. Madara looked at Naruto coming but did not try to stop him or run away. He closed his eyes to meet his fate. But sudenly, he heard the blade cut through something and felt blood drops fall on his face. He looked up. Then, with the blade crossing his stomach, there was Sasuke between him and Naruto.

"Why?" asked Madara,"I am worthless! A criminal! Why would you do that for me?"

"Yeah Sasuke!" said Naruto rudely "on what side were you?"

"On your's Naruto," answered Sasuke silently,"but everyone needs Elohim's compassion and His love that never fades. I already have that. But Madara doesn't. He needs it before he dies. Everyone desserves love from Elohim."

Madara dropped tears as he heard that. He pushed the blade that injured Sasuke away from him. After the blade fell, Madara grabbed Sasuke and used medical ninjustu on him.

"Can you serve your imaginary God," said Naruto,"with imaginaryn acts!? How can you prove your God hears you?"

"He exists," said Sasuke turning his head to the right. Elohim was there. He seemed to be alone. Naruto fell over. He could not imagine all the gods he learned about were fake. Naruto walked over to Elohim. He had lots of questions.

Soon, Sasuke's wound was healed.

"Its not over yet," said Madara to Naruto and team Hawk," the plant right there will consume everything. Without the bijuus in it, there is only one way to stop it from that. Someone will have to go in that opening in the plant and sacrifice himself or herself to destroy the plant. Edo Tensei people can't."

Naruto stood up and went to Juugo. He grabbed his arm and pulled him along. Sasuke followed. When they reached the plant's opening, Naruto told Juugo:

"Tell the others how I died."

But then, Sasuke jumped between Naruto and the plant. He touched Naruto and Juugo on their shoulders.

"Naruto," he said,"take care of Team Hawk for me."

Naruto got astinished by Sasuke's answer. Then Sasuke used a teleporting jutsu to transport Naruto and Juugo away. They ended up far away from the plant.

"Now Elohim,"said Sasuke,"I don't need to worry anymore, since Team Taka is in good hands."

Sasuke turned around and went into the opening. Then, the plant blew up, destroying everything in its path.


	4. Sasuke

"Sasuke!" cried Naruto as he searched for Sasuke in the dust of the explosion. The rest of team Hawk was with him. Then, they heard a bark. It was Akamaru. He barked at all of them and ran. He came back and barked again, but this time, they followed him.

Akamaru ran up a hill which got steper as they went up.

"Reminds me of the top of a bottle," said Suigetsu to himself," Elohim, what is happening? This hill was not here before."

Soon, Akamaru stopped at the very top. Suigetsu was right. It did remind the part of a bottle where the liquid is durnk or pored. When they reached the top, they saw what Akamaru wanted them to see. He had found Sasuke.

Naruto rushed at his friend, who laid inconcious sideways. He had burns on his arms and his chest, who was showing because the that part tore away. His left arm looked way darker than the other burns. It seemed he would not be able to use it again.

Naruto picked him up and laid him on his lap. Team Hawk croweded around them. Akamaru sat beside them.

"Give me some water," said Naruto.

Suigetsu got some water he had stored and handed it toward Naruto. Naruto pored it in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke coughted and opened his eyes.

"Hi Sasuke," said Naruto relieved," how are you feeling?"

Sasuke did not answer, just stared at Naruto and then at his friends. Akamaru walked down the hill to call everyone else.

Naruto cried a little. He could not stand his friend getting hurt because he had not.

"Don't," said Sasuke in a los voice," cry guys. The plant is gone. We are safe."

"I know," said Naruto shedding even more tears,"but Sasuke... Your...YOUR ARM!"

Sasuke looked at his left arm who could no longer be used. But he just smiled at Naruto.

"What does it matter now," he said," I'm about to die anyways. Eitherway, I am glad to die for Elohim, the tailed beasts, all nations, and my friends-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" said Naruto desperat,"DON'T SAY YOU WILL DIE! YOU WON'T! WE WON'T LET YOU! YOU ARE OUR FRIEND! YOU-"

Naruto's words died as Sasuke simled at his. He knew Sasuke was right. He was dying. Sasuke turned his head to Karin.

"Karin," he wispered to her," you are smart, nice, and strong. Juugo, Naruto, and Suigetsu not as much. Watch over them."

She noded crying. Sasuke turned to Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu," he wispered to him," you are one of the best swordmen I met. Protect the other."

"Juugo," he wispered turning to Juugo,"you are really strong. And a good friend. Take care of the others."

Juugo moaned and hid his face on his hands. Naruto continued crying.

"Naruto," said Sasuke," don't hesitate. You wanted to be hokage before me. So become Hokage and carry out both of our dreams. Don't kill Madara or Obito. Treat everyone like you treated me."

"This does not make sense Sasuke," Naruto said whiping his trears away," why did you do this for us? You left us. You are an idiot! Why would you save us all after all of this?"

"You took the words from my mouth," said Suigetsu to Naruto, considering he was the only one who showed no expresion for what Sasuke said.

"Well?"

"Because," said Sasuke really lowly, like if he had not eaten or drinken anything for days," you... Guys... Are...my... Friends. And... if... I... die... In... Your... hands... I will... Die... Happy."

Sasuke colapsed in Naruto's lap when he was done. Then, Akamaru came back up with the army behind him. Sakura was the second one to arrive.

"Sakura?" Said Naruto.

"Sure, I will see Sasuke."

Naruto put his friend down and backed for Sakura to check him. Then, Kakashi showed up.

"Sensei," said Naruto,"Sasuke went in the plant and it blew up. He got exausted because of that and said some things and colapsed. Sakura is healing him. He will be fine by the time we get back to the village."

"Naruto," said Kakashi.

Sakura walked up to Naruto and said:

"Your wrong. He won't wake up. That plant was really too much for him."

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke is dead."

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. The next one comes later. Comments your opinions please.**

**Konan11**


	5. The Founding of Nirmia

"What do you mean with 'Sasuke is dead?'" asked Naruto.

"He is," said Sakura just frowning,"feel him. He is cold and paralised like a statue."

Naruto went to where Sasuke was. Suigetsu, surprisenly, was hugging Karin who wept helpless on his arm. He just stared frowning and dropping some years at Sasuke. Juugo was at the very edge of the hill. Naruto just went to where Sasuke was and neeled beside him. He laid down Sasuke on his lap as he felt him.

He checked the heartbeat. None. He felt Sasuke's temperature. Freezing. There was no doubt he was dead. The rest of the army came closer to see what was happening. When they saw Sasuke was dead, Killer A went to Killer B and hugged him hard. But he was not sad.

"Horray everyone!" said the Raikage," Sasuke Uchiha is dead!"

Everybody jumped by the joy and danced around.

"SHUT UP!" said Naruto already with his face covered with tears,"he died to save us all! He gave his life for us as Jesus did! Yet, you guys cheer?!"

"Naruto," said Yamato," he was a criminal. He killed lots of people. He-"

"Was my friend."

No one else showed happy emotions for his death. Naruto let crying while hugging his friend. The rest of team Hawk did the same as before. Kakashi just looked normally at Sasuke as if they were talking. Sakura climbed down the hill. Akamaru started howling.

But then, one of Tsunade's slugs who was with Naruto, crawled out of his shirt where she was hidden. Naruto watched her crawl down. Everyone else dicided to do the same. She stopped near Sasuke and looked up.

"Behold," she said,"its the king of the universe."

Gamakichi, who was far from them, also looked up. The tailed beasts too (Kurama did it sealed in Naruto for she was not freed). Akamaru looked up and barked, but he seemed to be barking happily. Soon, all humans and animals on that desert place who could not be told day or night due to the clouds.

Then, a lightning came down together with Elohim who flew down. He flew to the hill where everybody was. As soon as He landed, Karin got off Suigetsu and ran toward Him. She hugged Him (whitch everyone thought weird hugging a animal they never saw. Have you ever seen a lion in Japan out of the zoo?), and He hugged her back. Suigetsu ran down the hill really fast and away. Juugo just walked to Him.

When the hug was over, Karin turned around to the crowds and said,"This is Elohim"

"Elohim?" Said Tsunade,"Budah probably sent it here. Whatever that is might had Been sent by the gods."

"No,"said Juugo,"He **is** God."

"One of them right?"

"No, He is the only God."

"Prove it then!"

Just then, Suigetsu walked up the hill with a white lamb, a bad with 12 stones in it, and a knife. He piled the stones into an altar. He laid the lamb, who was not hurt at all but all tied up, on the altar. He turned his body to water and spred it on the altar.

"Elohim," he said,"this is one of my lambs my family gave me. And I chose to sacrifice it to you."

"You have shown faith Suigetsu," Elohim said,"However, let the lamb go."

Suigetsu untied the lamb and put it on the ground. The lamb looked at Elohim and left. But then Suigetsu realized something, he fell on his knees before Elohim.

"Forgive me!" He said," I brought you a goat, not a lamb! I'm sorry!"

"You have not sinned by doing that, that goat will start a new generation."

"Elohim," said Karin,"Sasuke died. What will we do?"

"All must return to the their villages. No one shall return as a prisoner or criminal for they are all forgiven. All animals must stay here. And all bodies must stay where they are."

"Well,"said Kiba," you heard that Akamaru. Lets go home!"

"Kiba,"said Karin," all animals must stay here"

"What?! Akamaru can't go home?! He is not just a dog?! He is my friend-"

"All animals must stay," repeated Juugo.

"Why?! Why I must lose Akamaru, Shino his bugs, Killer B's Gyuki?! That does not make sence!"

"Sasuke's body must stay too."

"They can't stay!"

"Kiba," said Suigetsu,"Elohim's word is an order."

"What do you intend to do?"

"I have a plan for them," Elohim said.

Elohim walked to one edge of the hill, the oposite of where Konoha was. He roared very loudly. Then, a huge sand wave moved from nowhere toward them. It finished not so far from the hill.

Elohim went to the other where the path to Konoha was. He roared and a water save came covering everything on its path. Luckly, there were no people there.

Elohim roared at the ground, then at the skys, and at the seas. At last, a ship from Konoha glided out of the new seas and struck the shore. Four other ships came too. On the one from Konoha, some people got off.

"This shall now on be called Nirmia,"anounced Elohim,"It will belong to one of you someday. It will become a mighty empire throughout the world. But for now."

He turned to the ships.

"You shall take the ships and go to your homes," said Elohim.

"Thank you," Team Hawk said.

Everyone said their last goodbyes to the tailed beasts and all animals. The animals would accept staying anyway. Naruto and Team Hawk took a last look on Sasuke and left. But when they arrived down there, a surprise waited for them. The ressurected hokages and Madara were no longer Edo Tensei. Not only that but there was the people who were on the ships. Before them stood, Itachi, Kisame, Nagato, Deidara, and Konan. All completly uninjured or not unwealthy.

"You guys," said Naruto looking at them who still wore Akatsuki robes," are alive?"

"Thanks to Elohim," said Itachi,"He breathed into our lungs causing our skeletons to be revived. We are going home with you."

Everyone got on. Kiba tried to pull Akamaru in, but he refused to disobey Elohim. Before the ships left, Elohim came to them.

"Go," He said,"but come back someday."

Then the ships left the battlefield to the world's newest sea.

* * *

**Thank you for Reading. I think it sounds a little like Narnia. I only read the Lion, the witch and the wardrobe. Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter probably next week.**


	6. Horse Thief

Three days later, Naruto and the rest of the army arribes in Konoha. The sea reached until the gates. The enterance had now become a dock. Naruto did not dare tell Itachi what happened to Sasuke. Itachi also loved him and would probably suicide if he found out.

Minato went to live with Naruto so they could spend more time together.

"Naruto," he said," you have a nice home. You should clean this up more. What would your mother say? Anyway, can I look around?"

"Sure," answered Naruto depresed,"I don't mind."

Minato knew Naruto was not sad only for Sasuke but also for Neji (manga 614) and everyone else who died that day. He also missed Kurama who the seal had been removed somehow when he got on the ship. He was also worried about the Akatsuki who were back to life by Elohim. Were they different than before?

Naruto left his house and went to the hokage monument. He looked at the monument and thought of when Sasuke said he wanted to be hokage. Would anyone else Forgive him? Naruto would. He sat down on top of his father's head (the one on the monument) and wept. He was feeling really guilty for what happened to Sasuke, his best human friend, his partner, and over all, his brother in heart.

_It's my fault,_ Naruto repeated to himself,_ Madara started the war to come for me. I allowed Neji to die to save me. I allowed Sasuke to die for us similar to Jesus. I killed Jesus too. If I had not sinned, He would not have died for me. If I handed in Kurama, Madara would not start the war. If I had left on time, Neji would not die. And if I has not taken too long, Sasuke would be alive._

But then, a shinny hand streatched on Naruto's side for him to take it. Naruto saw it and took it. The hand pulled him up. It was Sasuke. But he was different. He was shinny and looked quite happy. Naruto could not believe it.

"How? When?" asked Naruto in disbelief.

"Naruto," said Sasuke with Elohim and Neji (who was also shinning) standing beside him,"don't balame yourself for the choices we made. We chose to die for you. We are still dead. You are seening our spirits. But Naruto, we wanted to tell you, that someday, we will all be together again."

Naruto jumped foward and hugged Sasuke. He cried and hugged him really hard. So did Sasuke. Neji stepped foward and streatched his hand.

"Farewell Naruto," he said," but remember, we will always be with you. Especially Elohim."

Neji started fading into golden dusk. When he was gone, Sasuke started fading too.

"Remember we will be together again," said Sasuke when he faded completly. Their dust flew to Heaven above the clouds. Naruto cried as his friends left. He went toward Elohim and hugged him. Then a Rainbow apeared on the sky.

"The Rainbow," said Elohim," is my bow I hung on the skys after I destroyed Earth with a flood, but saved a man named Noah and his family and every animal livestock. I put it there to show all of my prophicies and promises will come true. That is my promise you usually see when water falls. Your being with your friends again is a promise."

Elohim flew up where Sasuke and Neji faded to. Naruto cried on his way home.

After Minato looked around, he dicided to walk outside. He got past the Akatsuki many times, but they would just smile at him. But then, a kid came running to him.

"Fourth Hokage!" he said,"did you see the desert Yondaime Hokage?"

"Desert," said Minato,"what desert?"

"At the other side of the village. The oppisite side from the sea. But how can a sea have sweet water? The gods have creativity!"

"There is only God in singular. Anyway, leda me to the desert please."

The kid did so. And yes, it was a huge desert. It had golden sand and streatched as much as they could sea. And also, it was not so hot even though it was noon.

_This desert,_ thought Minato_ , its the same one Elohim did back on the battlefield! How did it get here if it faces the oppisite direction from Konoha?_

Just then, Minato heard a sound in the distance. It came from the desert. It looked like someone screaming. Minato went into the desert to find out what it was.

He wandered for a long time to see what it was. Then, behind the dunes, he found it. It was a small herd of the most beautiful horses Minato ever saw. There were people with them. However, Minato could not look away from the horses. The prettiest one he saw was a dark red mare with blue eyes and a strait mane. The person who pulled her was all armored and it was full of scratches. The mare looked furious.

The ugliest horse there was a dark brown stalion with black eyes, a mane simular to Shikamaru's hair and white paws. However, it was still good looking. Each horse was being pulled by a different person. The horses were being really mistreated on their journey (aperently to Konoha). Minato felt pitty for them. He had a plan.

At night, the desert was still warm diferent than most deserts. The horse men were asleep with the horses tied up on a rock. Minato returned to the location and this time with weapons. He went to the horses and got their atention.

"Shhh," said Minato,"I have come to save you guys. I have a good home. Mares first."

The horses understod and remained quiet. Minato unteid the mares (three in total) and pulules them away. He left them on a fence hi built near the Uchiha's house. Later he came back for the stalions (who were three in total). However, he felt he left someone behind.

Minato returned to the place. There were two colts left. They were quit shorter than the rest. One was white on the head and paws while the rest was light brown. His mane was dark brown and very long. He had white eyes. The other was as black as the nightsky which some parts were very dark blue, including his mane. He had onyx eyes.

Minato untied the colts and tried to pull then. The black one slightly resfused while the other just went. He watched the men who had just had the horses. as soon as Minato left, a sandstorm went where the men where. They were never seen again.

Minato left the two colts with the other horses. A black mare rushed to the black colt and put her neck around his head as soon as she got there. Another stalion which had brown mane similar to Itachi's hair and a brown and white body, came to them and put his head on the colt's stomach. But the colt backed off confused.

The red mare rushed to Minato, but he left before she got there. But on his way home, a huge golden falcon flew from the sky and scretched Minato eight times on his arm really deaply. When each arm and leg had ten scratches, the falcon left. Minato wraped his injuries so no one would see them.

The next morning, Naruto got out of his room before Minato arrived. Naruto did not sleep at all. When Minato arrived, he had an idea.

"Naruto," he said,"could you come with me to a place I prepared something for you? TenTen should come too."

"Alright."

He finished breakfast and they left. They met TenTen on the way and called her to go. She dicided to.

Minato took them to where the horses were. None had never seen such beautiful horses. The red mare came to Minato and Naruto rapidly. Minato patted the mare and let Naruto and TenTen in.

"Are those horses for me?" Asked Naruto.

"Choose the one you like."

Naruto looked around all horses. But the one horse who got his attention, was the black colt.

"This one," he said pointing at him,"he looks good. And is the right size. The rest are too tall."

"Okay," said Minato watching TenTen choose the other colt,"how will you two name them?"

"Shirasagi (can be translated as crane or egret)," said TenTen.

"I will name the rest," said Minato pointingm at the red mare,"Gracie (red mare), Charlotte (black mare), Kendra (gray mare who seemed to be the oldest Mare), Kunai (brown and white stalion), Shin (dark brown stalion), and Clayton (white with red marks under his eyes and long mane and tail and the fattest and aperently the oldest stalion)"

"Mine shall be called," said Naruto, "Cole. He reminds me of coal but it would sound weird."

"So," said Minato," lets take them on a chariot?"

"Lets go!"

* * *

**This is it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you want to know, the story of Noah's ark can be found on the book of Genises chapters 6-9 in the Bible. Review if possible please.**

**Konan11**


	7. Food Store to Execution

Minato took Shirasagi and Cole to a horse trainer so they would not attack Naruto or TenTen. Shirasagi did what he was told but did not learn anything. Cole was no better. He would pull away easily and would go the wrong direction he was supposed to.

"Take these horses to their owners," said the trainer," at least they will be able to us them on chariots."

Minato did so. He dropped of Shirasagi at TenTen's house and took Cole to Naruto. He bought a chariot from a horse store for Cole on the way. When he got home, he tied Cole on the chariot so Naruto could ride.

"Hey Naruto," he said, "we were only able to train him for chariot. I can teach you how."

Naruto noded and got on the chariot behind Cole. Minato got on beside him. He showed Naruto the reins to control the horse and the whip to wack the horse if it went too slow. Naruto tried that long and new leather whip on Cole. Cole stood on his back legs and then took off. Naruto never knew of a horse running that fast.

Naruto had a great feeling of freedom while riding. He whiped Cole again almost as hard. Cole stood up again and ran twice as fast.

But they were having so much fun they did not realize they were about to bump on a food sale place. Cole realized it and jumped over it right on time. The chariot flew over too but landed on a basquete full of letuce. Cole tried to move out of there but bumped into a box full of tomatoes smashing them all.

Minato and Naruto fel off the charuto when in landed and realized what was happening. Minato got up and tried to take Cole's reins and stop him. Naruto had faintend with the fall and was taken to the hospital. But Cole was despertaste trying to get out that he did not realize what he was doing.

What saved them was Charlotte, Kendra, and Kunai who apeared suddenly to stop Cole. Kunai stood before the enterance to keep Cole from going out. Kendra and Charlotte grabbed the reins and laid Cole down.

Tsunade came in furious with the ANBU. One of them tied up Cole and dragged him away. Tsunade watched as the young horse was taken.

"Everybody," she said, "executing area in one hour."

One hour later, everyone in Konoha was on the executing area where there was a pilar with Cole tied up to it. Cole was standing on the tips of his hoofs for the rope who was tied up on the beginning of his neck was tied on a steel ring up high. His front legs were tied up with each other and so the back legs.

An ANBU got up near Cole with a bran new leather whip. He got behind Cole and looked at Tsunade standing near her chair on a side of the "stage".

"He gets fifty whips," she said. The reason was, on Konoha, a new law was made so if any animal did any damage, it would be punished like that. The ANBU were usually responsable for it.

When the ANBU needed only give five more whips to complete fifty, Itachi grabbed his arm. None of the Akatsuki knew and only arrived then. Itachi tore the whip from the ANBU's hand and threw it at Kisame. Kisame threw it at Konan who tossed it into Naruto's room' window.

"You should not treat any of Elohim's creation like that," said Itachi, "let Elohim punish them at the right time!"

Tsunade heard and canceled the last five whips. Cole, all bleedy and bearly standing was taken to Minato. Minato bandaged him and took him into a seperate pen from the other horses to recover.

Naruto woke up several hours later and taken home.

"Dad," said Naruto when they arrived home, "where is Cole?"

"He was punished and now he is at another pen," answered Minato.

Naruto knew where the other pen was and ran to it. There he found Cole lying down on the grass with his stomach and back whreped up in rags. Naruto got in and petted Cole's mane. Cole looked at Naruto with happyness and tried to get up. Naruto made him lie down again but this time on his lap.

Naruto could see the muscules of the animal all weakened and the rags covered with blood. Naruto cried when looking at Cole in that state.

"I wonder," said Naruto to Cole, "does being whiped and being forced to do things against your will hurt a lot?"

Cole looked at Naruto as if wanting to say something. Naruto knew he wanted to tell. He slided his hand though Cole's nightsky black coat and hugged the horse's largue neck, still crying. Cole looked at Naruto, still seeming to want to say something.

"I know you wished you could talk," said Naruto, "anyone, please, say something to comfort me."

There was silence for a while but then, a familiar voice spoke a poem.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you liked Cole. I choose this name to be that because he reminds me of a character on this show called Ninjago (which my cousin forced me to watch) where there is a ninja who dresses in black called Cole. Well, Shirasagi just because he reminds me of a stork. Leave your opinion of how the next chapter should be. Thanks!**


	8. Revelation

Naruto felt really shocked when he heard the poem. It was like the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. But soon, he realized something: he did not know who said it. It was a familiar voice. Not Elohim's voice. Not his father's. Naruto looked around. He saw no one. He stood silently trying to find someone. That someone could not be far. There was grass around the fence and he would had heard the someone run. soon, he took a random conclusion. He spoke without knowing what he said.

"Sasuke," said Naruto, "was it you?"

No answer. Naruto called several times as if he were crazy (imagine someone on the street calling someone you know is dead). No running on the grass sound. No people nearby. Naruto turned around and saw only Cole lying on the grass. He also saw the other horses looking at them from the other fence. Naruto called that direction. No answer. He tried one more time from where he tried first.

"It was me," said the voice again.

"Who?" asked Naruto, "If you are an enemy, let me teach you to fear me and if you are a friend, let me teach your enemies to fear me!"

"Friend, I guess."

"I don't see you."

"I am well camoflaged with the enviroment?"

"At least give me a hint!"

"Turn around."

Naruto did. All horses except Charlotte and Kunai were looking at him. He saw no starnger.

"Why are you so confused?" asked the voice.

"Where are you?"

"It's me! Cole!"

"Cole? Are you talking?"

"Yes. But I don't have much memory. I remember little from where I came from."

"Where did you come from?"

"The land of Nirmia. There, nearly all animals talk. I was born under a tree aperently without parents. I just poped out of the earth with the other animals. Later, I went off and the sand dudes caught me. they took me to their village and their leader left me in the stables with the other horses in the other pen, four others (which their names were : Hone, Kumo, Natasha, and Wolverine), and the horse the young lady called Shirasagi. The next day, horse thieves stole us and took us to a desert. Later, your father rescued us. You know the rest."

"How do the places you were at look like?"

"My birthplace was beneath a huge tree on the top of a hill. It was almost as big as those random faces on the mountain (hokage monument). The hill had a random shape. It was covered with grass. It had an eaten fruit hanging from a branch. The fruit looked like what you guys call cacoon. The grass and pastureland were covered with green grass and flowers. The place the sand dudes found me was near a jungle. The desert looked like a lake full of gold instead of water."

But then, Ten Ten came in trouting with Shirasagi. They stopped right in front of the fence. Ten Ten got down and jumped over.

"Naruto," she said kind of exited, "Shirasagi just told me Cole can talk. He can too."

"I know," said Naruto, "I was talking to him now."

"Elohim came to me as a panda and told me to go with Shirasagi to his birthplace so he could earn a reward He prepared. He also told me to tell you. Cole needs to go too. You will want to come."

"Okay, but my dad will have to know. And I have some things to do tomorrow. So-"

"Ther is not much time. Elohim has a plan for us where they were born. It can't wait much."

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Lets go now."

"No," Ten Ten held out a bottle with a goo liquid inside, "Give this to Cole and later spread it on his injuries. Then, we wait until tomorrow."

Naruto got the liquid and smelled it. It smelled just like ramen. But without thinking twice, he put it in front of Cole. Cole looked at it confused.

"No!" said Ten Ten, "give it in his mouth!"

Naruto got the bottle and stuck it in Cole's mouth still closed.

"NO! Open and drip it on his mouth! What is so hard to understand?!"

"Explain better," said Naruto as he poured the liquid in Cole's mouth. Cole drank it as Naruto unwrapped his injurie and powred the liquid on Cole's back. He rewraped it when all was powered and went home. Ten Ten and Shirasagi did too. Cole was alone again. He laid down to go to sleep. But then, someone shook him up. It was Naruto. But he had a blanquet and a pillow with him. He put the blanquet on Cole and laid down with the pillow near him.

"I'm not leaving you," said Naruto.

Cole looked hapily at Naruto and laid down again.

"Lullaby?" asked Naruto.

"Sure Naruto," answered the tierd horse.

Naruto cleared his trought and started:

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_  
_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_  
_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_  
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you._

_Badadadada... _

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_  
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you."_

Cole slept as soon as Naruto finished., knowing there was a huge challange ahead of them the next day.

* * *

**Okay, this is it for this week. If you want to know, the song is called _Mountain Air _acording to my friend that sings it a lot. Well, hope you liked it. Tell me if it's from somewhere.**

**Konan 11**

**PS: Comment please. :)**


	9. The Journey Starts

When the sun came up, Naruto woke up Cole and unwrapped his injurie. Believe it or not it was as good as new. There was no sign of the whips and no marks. Cole got up and looked at Naruto.

"So," said Naruto, "are we going?"

"Absolutly," said Cole, "Elohim's words are orders."

"Okay, I'll pack up and we meet in front of the desert."

Naruto opened the gate and walked with Cole to the monument. They changed directions then. Naruto went home and started packing up. But then, Minato saw him.

"Naruto," he said, "are you all right? Yesterday you were depressed and now you are fine. Why weren't you here yesterday night?"

"I am fine. I was with Cole. And Kakashi Sensei sent me a mission somewhere far away. Lady Tsunade told me. Kakashi is travaling but he sent a mail."

"All right. See you later Naruto."

"Ok"

Naruto finished packing and left. On the way there, he went to Ten Ten's to call her. She packed Shirasagi and both went to meet Cole. Cole was chomping down grass as they arrived.

"Should I saddle him Naruto," she asked, "or else, how will you ride?"

"Okay."

Ten Ten put the riding equitment on Cole and pointed them to Naruto.

"And these," she said pointing at the head equitment, "is where you control the horse-"

"But is not needed," said Cole, "I should remember the way. Shirasagi is sort of blind after all."

"Cole is right," said Shirasagi, whose voice was lower than Cole's, "I can bearly see and Cole sees well."

"Fine," said Ten Ten riding Shirasagi. Naruto rode Cole and the Fourth friends headed to the desert.

After a while, Cole got bored and dicided to start a talk.

"Hey, Naruto," he said.

"What?"

"Is it true."

"What exactly is true?"

"You're the Nine Tail's Jinchuuriki?"

"Kurama is her name. Well... I was."

"Then why are you alive?"

"The seal was just gone one day."

"Seal? I thought Niney was a fox."

"Seal is what kept her stuck wierdo."

"Then you are a fox?"

"Hugh?"

"Jinchuurikis gain the biju's characteristicts. I heard both Shukaku (1 tail) and the Sand Dudes' leader were coolharted. Matatabi (2 tails) and Yugito were cat like. Kokuo (5 tails). So then are you a fox?"

"In a way, after all, did you see these marks on my cheeks? Kurama made me be born with them."

"Then why didn't you comunicate in moarse (middle lyrics of _What does the Fox say_?"

"Stop changing the subject please."

"What do you guys say?"

"Whatever we want to?"

"Well...ahhh!"

Cole yelped as he stared foward. There, stood Sunagakure, Gaara's village. Then, someone started running out of it toward them violently.

"Shirasagi!" yelled Cole when the figure was close enough to see it was a guard, "It's the sand dude!"

* * *

**Thanks! I tried to put some humor in it. Hope you enjoyed. Next week, I'm Putting an extra chapter for Jesus' birthday(Christmas) gift. A surprise gift also awaits you guys! Hope have a good week!**

**Konan11**


	10. Captured

"Sand Dudes?" Asked Naruto curious.

"Yeah," answered Cole, "The people who kiddnapped us and gave us to their leader!"

Shirasagi panicked and took off with Ten Ten riding him. Cole started to tease them in horse language in such a dirty way that Tsunade would definitly wash his mouth with soap of she found out. However, when the man came close, Naruto recognized him.

"Kankuro!" said Naruto happily, "Thank Elohim you are here! Me and Cole are totaly exhausted! We-"

"I came here to arrest you for horse stealing," answered Kankuro grabbing Cole with one of his puppets and grabbing Naruto with another. He dragged them into Sunagakure in less than a minute. Inside the town, there were people working and working everywhere. Even kids were working. They were carrying rocks somewhere and coming back. Naruto and Cole tried not to look at anyone. Everyone looked Tierd or with the face of "I want to die." Cole felt like braking free and tell everyone to run away.

Soon, they arrived at Gaara's home in the center of the village. Outside, there were stables with beautiful horses. But all horses looked like things had Been taken from them. Naruto felt like going to them and freeing them so they could do as they wished. But he could not move. Some horses looked pityful seeing Naruto and Cole.

Soon, they got in and Gaara was waiting for them. He had a cold look on his face.

"So Naruto," he said coodly, "you dare to steal my horses and come riding them?"

"I didn't," said Naruto, "My father found them and gave Cole to me! He found them wandering in the desert!"

Gaara walked up to Cole and looked close at him. Cole responded with an angry look n his eyes. Gaara stepped back and made a smiling face.

"Do you talk horse?" He asked in a voice adults talk to babies.

Cole lowered his head and ears and clenched his teeth. He scraped the floor with his hoof and stayed in a position a wolf would stay before giving it's final strike on his pray. Gaara backed as if he wore scared.

"Answer me!" Shouted Gaara.

"I do," said Cole angrly.

"I see, another one. All my other horses talk. But they seem to have no manners. Tell me, what do you think of Sunagakure?"

"I hate every stone of it! You made the horses' and people's lives misserable! They work all day without stopping and are treated like if they had no feelings!"

"Silence you insolent horse! Kankuro! Take him with the others! I will deal with Naruto!"

"Wait," said Naruto, "Let's let Cole choose who to be with!"

Cole imediatly turned to Naruto, completly giving his back on Gaara.

"Kankuro!"

"Yes, Kazekage!"

Kankuro grabbed Cole with one of his puppets again and dragaged him off. Naruto was alone with Gaara.

"Gaara," said Naruto, "you are my friend! Let's stop this! Keep Cole if you want to, but take good care of him! Don't make him work!"

"Naruto," he answered, "I will still punish you. I will have to kill you! You stoll one of my horses."

Gaara turned to his guards.

"Take him away! Lock him where he can't get out!"

* * *

**As I said Last week, I will be posting another chapter tomorrow or after. Mabey today. My computer was not working so well so It's kind of late. Sorry! Anyway! Hope you had a good Christmas!**

**Konan11**


	11. Crows

Naruto was being whiped before going to his cell. He was being tauted by many guards who were taking turns whiping him. One guard came up and dicided to start a new comversation.

"I heard there is this lion you call God. Do you like cats?" He asked, "Don't forget Budah!"

"Elohim is not a god!" Answered Naruto, "He is **The **God!"

"There are so many gods. I wonder how many there are!"

"Elohim is the only God! He controls everything! He could end your life this instant!"

"Then on my way home, may a bunch of crows attack me until there is nothing left unless I admit your God is real!"

"You bring this upon yourself!"

At night, Naruto was finally taken to his cell. He was covered with blood and marks. The guard who tautedn him earlier was still there. Naruto got worried about what the man did to himself. Soon, as the sun fell, Naruto heard a desperate sound.

_Caw! Caw! Caw!_

It was a herd of crows moving toward there. Naruto could feel balame consumed him again as he heard screaming and crows attacking. Soon, the crows left and everything became silent.

_Someone else died,_ thought Naruto, _It's my fault again. Sasuke died because I didn't. Neji too. And now, that soldier. If I had not said that, the man would be alive. If I had died earlier, Neji nor Sasuke would be dead. But what about me? Heaven? Hell? Sasuke taught me about Jesus. What would had happened if I died before knowing?_

Naruto was calm and gentle. He thought calmly about his problems. The guards watched him closly.

"He looks calm," one said, "for someone who knows will be dead tomorrow."

Soon, all guards fell asleep. Naruto was the only one awake. He got calmer and closed his eyes for a second. The next second, something toutched his arm. And there, stood shining and smiling, one of Elohim's angels in the shape of a silver fox.

"Oh," said Naruto, "thank you! I was so scared."

"Fear not," he said, "for now, the Lion of Judah (Elohim) has triunfed. Come, time to go."

The silver fox opened the door and all guards stood still. He guided Naruto to the exit. Cole and Gaara's other horses waited for him there.

"Let's go! Quick!" Said Cole.

Naruto got up on his back. He looked behind and saw the angel had gone. Naruto poked Cole and their journey re-started.

"Thank you Elohim," said Naruto as Sunagakure was left behind. He was Sure happy to take the other horses home.

* * *

**I guess I did accomplish my promise. I will try to repeat that on New Year Eve. Thanks for Reading this chapter!**

**Konan11**


	12. The Dream

Naruto had trouble keeping all horses together. Worst of all, scince all horses spoke, they kept teasing each other. A white pony always tried to stay in front together with a green young mare. A white stallion,with two red dots on his forhead was usually calm with a light brown stallion and a dark brown one. A red stallion would not stop arguing with a sand color mare. Many times, Cole would get into the argument. But the good news was the desert was not too hot, so they could walk normally.

When the night fell over the desert, Naruto searched desperatly for a cave. The rest of the horses ran around trying to stay warm without noticing the temperature would stay the same. Cole was starting to get frustrated with the other horses.

"Be quiet!" Cole shouted at them, "and stay together!"

"Like we would listen!" Said the white pony, "although, if we had to choose to serve the Kazekage or serve your boss, we choose your boss. At least he knows where to go! Right?"

"He doesn't! I am the one guiding the way here."

"Oh great! A horse guiding other horses!"

"At least **I **remember the way we came! Does anyone else?"

No one answered.

"Good! Now Lets go on! Hey look! It's that cave! If It's the right one, we are in the right track!"

The red stallion entered quick and came back out.

"It is," he said, "let's go sleep a little."

"Something else," said Cole, "I could very Well had taken off leaving you guys behind in the desert."

"Shut up, "BlueBerry"," said the pony.

"I tell you, "_My Little Pony_""

"Now you got me furious!"

"Stop the two of you!" Said Naruto.

All horses were fast asleep, except Cole. He just looked outside to see signs of trouble. Naruto was more exausted than anyone else.

"Cole," asked Naruto, "can I Lean on you?"

"Did you belong to the Kazekage for a while?" Asked the white pony.

"No, but-"

"Did you get whiped in front of the whole village at Sunagakure after the Kazekage got you? (That was not mentioned)"

"No but-"

"Did you have to walk across a desert all day carrying a sixteen-year-old boy an a lot of fur on your body?"

"No but-"

"Then be quiet!"

"You be quiet, Vanilla!" Said Cole, "you may Naruto. Now, let me sing you a lullaby."

"Thanks Cole," said Naruto, "by the way, Vanilla seems to be a nice name."

"No!" Said the pony, "name me Puddleglum then!"

"Okay, Mr. Inritating Pants."

"Okay, let me think of a lullaby," said Cole," I can't think of any."

"Thanks anyways. Good night everyone."

Naruto laid down leaning on Cole and fell asleep. Soon. Naruto saw himself back in the village. Naruto dicided to walk around.

Naruto saw all his friends normally, but they all did not seem to notice him at all. He even saw the Akatsuki, all laughthing and smiling, but they too did not seem to notice him. But soon, it looked like someone had.

Naruto felt someone tug on his shirt. He turned around and saw himself facing Sasuke. But something was wrong with him. He just stared at Naruto for a while without blinking. Naruto got freaked and walked away.

Naruto thought he should not had treated a friend like that and felt sad. But soon, he was standing in the middle of a crowd. They seemed to not see him either. But soon, as he looked through the crowd, he saw Sasuke staring at him. This time, Naruto went to him to greet him, but he still stared.

Soon, Naruto got tierd and dicided to talk.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

Sasuke stared for a few moments, then, he seenmed to jump on Naruto and drag him away as an eagel capturing the prey. But Naruto just felt lifting off the ground and floating away. He opened his eyes, that wore shut from panic, and saw himself inside a huge shadow like place where he only saw his friend dragging him by the hand.

Suddenly, Sasuke let go and faded in the shadows. Naruto reached out wanting to save him, but before he could do so, he landed somewhere. He suddenly felt a bunchbp of bees climbing on him and stinging him. He soon was paralized. He dicided to close his eyes to end the pain.

Naruto woke up in the middle of a forest with bandages on his stings. He got up easily. Then, he heard a noise behind him. It seemed to be a little animal hiding behind the bushes. Naruto still dicided to walk to it. But when the little animal realized it, it quickly ran off. Naruto went after it and realized the little animal was actually a little boy. He had a bow and arrow on his back. Naruto also realized some bandages falling from the kid's pocket.

"It's Okay," said Naruto to the kid, "I won't do anything."

The kid stopped and turned around. It was Sasuke. But not the Sasuke from the war or from the Academy. He seemed to be no older than seven years old. Sasuke walked up to him.

"Are you sure?" Said Sasuke.

"Yes. Come."

Naruto took little Sasuke's hand and led him through the woods. Little Sasuke was far more chreerful than the Sasuke Naruto had lost a while ago. He opened his eyes to everything in the woods. Naruto didn't actually care if Little Sasuke made it out or not. He was proud for some reason.

Soon, they came to a lion, not Elohim, another lion.

"Elohim," said Little Sasuke, "you came!"

The little child moved forward to the big cat. Naruto pulled him back.

"That is not Elohim," said Naruto, "Elohim has wings, is golden, and speaks."

Little Sasuke sat down sadly.

"For a moment," he sobbed, "I thought I had Been called by Elohim. But it seems It's just a myth."

"No," said Naruto, "It's real! There is never something so confidente to trust! Besides, we were all called!"

"Okay then. Let's continue to try to get out."

Suddenly, as their Journey re started, the woods got brighter. Naruto and Little Sasuke were aperently almost getting out. Naruto told Little Sasuke even more about Elohim throughout the way. But when they were almost in the end of the woods, a leopard jumped out from the bushes. He seenmed to not had eaten for days.

"Well," he said, "It seems I will have a little boy for dinner!"

Naruto got in front of Little Sasuke.

"Run Sasuke!" He said, "I will hold him!"

Little Sasule did not seem to listen.

"I am not leaving you behind!" Said Little Sasuke moving toward the leopard. The leopard ignored Little Sasuke and attacked Naruto. But every injurie made in Naruto, healer imediatly. Little Sasuke jumped on the leopard and they fell backwards. Little Sasuke did not dare to move as the leopard got up. The leopard roared at Little Sasuke and went back to Naruto. Naruto tried to pierce the animal with his Kunai. But as soon as the big cat got hit, it would also heal.

The leopard grew furious and leaped at Naruto as to aim at his through. But then, Little Sasuke stood between and aimed his bow at the leopard. But the leopard dodged and struck Little Sasuke in his chest with a claw and his left arm with the other. He fell to the ground, dying, as the leopard went back to Naruto. Finally, Naruto tried asking Elohim to help them. As soon as he asked, the leopard leaped at him, but before Naruto got hit, a lion leaped at the leopard, Putting him in the ground. The leopard looked frightened as the lion looked at him. The lion let the leopard go. As soon as the leopard was gone, the lion got smaller and his mane faded. He turned into a fox,and soon, that fox grew wings. Elohim Himself.

"Where is your little friend?" Said Elohim.

"He jumped in front of me and," Naruto said, realizing something, "why did my injuries and the leopard's heal, but Sasuke's are still there. His arm is really bad cut and"

Naruto said no more, he realized why Little Sasuke did that. But then, Little Sasuke got larher and taller, turning into the Sasuke that had gone to the war and died. His cuts became burns. Naruto jumped back, not daring to see his friend any longer. He was exactly how he looked when he died, except, with life still in him.

"Where are we?" Asked Naruto, almost sobbing like he had when his friend died.

"This is a resemblance of your life," said Elohim, "you were prouver before, and did not care much if your companions died. But after Sasuke returned, he told you about me, and your life, together with the woods, became brighter. Then, the plant who was meant to kill you got destroyed by not Sasuke alone, but also by his grace. This dream, is like the story of your life."

"So, the world is my life, the woods is my life without you, Sasuke is Sasuke, and the leopard is the plant?"

"yes, but until you accepted me as your savior, the woods would not end. Now, the ending of the woods is there." Elohim pointed at a shinny place. Naruto ran to it and as he got closer, he saw someone there. It was Sasuke, again starting at him. They were both in beautiful fields out of the woods. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and they were both in a shadowy place again. Sasuke let go soon and was suddenly coveredhad with midnight black stuff. Soon, Naruto was feeling great.

Suddenly, he heard a voice. Cole's. It came from the only thing he saw other than darkness: a bat winged creature flying across that place. Naruto opend his mouth and the creature turned to him. Naruto started burning and the creature jumped right at him. Suddenly, he was awake. It was all a deram. He kept trying to figure out what the thing with Sasuke in the end.

Then, he remembered the last words of Sasuke's Spirit before the journey.

"We will be together again."


	13. The heard becomes 10

Naruto looked around as he found out his answer. He saw Cole and Puddleglum standing right beside him. Puddleglum seemed calmer than the day before. Cole remained the same as usual. The other horses waited outside.

"Hey guys," said Naruto, "you won't believe the Dream I had yesterday!"

Naruto told them the whole Dream, including the black bat winged creature jumping at him.

"Who was Sasuke?" Asked Cole when Naruto finished.

"A friend of mine," he answered, "not just a friend, my best human friend, my partner, and my brother by heart. He died too soon. I wonder what would it be if we had lived normal lives."

"That's sad. How did he look like?"

"He," Naruto's words faded, "anyway, seeing the child him die was seeing his death relived."

"I am so sorry! Let's go on!"

Naruto and the other horses set on gallop again. That day, they saw a lot of Jackles and wolves running not so far from them. Naruto was feeling a little sad for the smaller version of Sasuke. The other Sasuke he could not save because he had saved him. But late in the sfternoon, something wrong happened.

"Naruto," said Puddleglum, "i smell something wrong. It is on that direction."

Puddleglum turned to a diferent side and pointed.

"We should go there," said the sand color mare, "by the way, can I be called Koneko?"

"Sure," said Naruto, "old red horse, your name is Saru (money in japanese) stay here while we go fight."

Saru just noded and stayed as the group galoped away. Soon, the dark brown stallion, name is Chocoreto (chocolate in Japanese), stayed behind to track Saru. Soon, Puddleglum wanted to stay behind, but the green filly like mare, name is Ran (orchid in japanese), stayed. Soon, what they were looking for was found.

They were all standing in front of a camp with assasins in it. They were drinking and doing their stuff in there.

"Guys," said Cole, "let's get them!"

"We need a distraction," said Puddleglum.

"What is that?" Said Koneko facing a dark figure in the edge. It looked like a leopard because it was spotted black with gray. But it also looked like a panther. It seemed to want to kill someone scince it was kneeled down like to attack. Cole, excited, stood up and ran to the camp. He took some food that was sitting out and took it back. But on his way back, the figure ran to him.

"Stop," someone said, "stop dumb beast!"

The assasins heard and went outside. The figure lifted itself up and revealed it was another horse. It growlsl and bit at Cole. Cole dropped the food and did it back. The fight went on as the assasins came closer. Puddleglum took enough from Cole.

"Stop!" Shouted Puddleglum running at the two horses, "you two will die!"

Puddleglum jumped and knoked down the other horse as Cole noticed the assasins coming. Koneko ran into some assasins and knoked them down. The other horse threw Puddleglum and ran toward the assasins. The other two horses stayed back there with Naruto. Naruto was now wanting to attack too. He went there and started knowing down assasins. Soon, Cole realized something and took off.

Later, all assasins were fainted on the ground. Puddleglum and the other horse were resling. Cole was hidden behind the dunes. Koneko was almost fainted too. Cole moved forward.

"The Sand Dudes," he said, "they are Sand Dudes?"

"Then you are not dumb beasts?" Asked the other horse, "you know, none talking animals?"

"Don't call regular animals dumb! They may be smart and genius! We are the ones who are more probable of being dumb!"

"I'm sorry. Who are you guys?"

"We were trying to get to Nirmia."

"Nirmia? I know that place! It's kind of hard to get to it, but I know a pretty quick way. It's easier than the desert."

"Could you help us?"

"Sure! Just not the pony! He is mean!"

"Everyone is coming! If you want to help us, guide the way!"

Naruto sent Piddleglum to fetch Saru, Ran, and Chocoreto. When they all were there, they decided to go.

"Excuse me," said Puddleglum, "But what is your name?"

"My name," said the new horse, "is Bree."

* * *

**Happy new year to all! If you know the chinese calander, It's horse year! Happy 2014! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Konan11**


	14. Huge animals divide to join the party

**I am really sorry for taking longer this time! Anyway, here it is! This chapter contais spoilers from ****_The Horse and His Boy_**** (book 3 in ****_The Choronicles of Narnia)_**** so you may skip the beginning if you don't want them. I maried where spoilers end.**

* * *

"Bree," said Puddleglum, "why were you there?"

"I was trying to get those assasins," said Bree, "they almost killed Hwin and kiddnapped Queen Arivis."

"Who's that?"

"At my stallionhood, I uses to be a slave in this country called Calormen. Then, I spent the night at a fishermen's home with his kid. Then, my MasterCard wanted to bye the boy, so he talude to me and I revealed I spoke. Then, we dicided to run away to my home country named Narnia."

"Narnia is similar to Nirmia."

"Anyway, on our way, we met a girl named Arivis and her mare named Hwin. So then, they ran away with us."

"What happened to them? And Narnia?"

"Nine words for you: read _The Choronicles of Narnia _by C. S. Lewis! (**no more spoilers on this chapter**)

"Fine! But anyway, did that girl ran away in the end?"

"Yep, I saw her leaving! The "Inritated Blue Berry" changed her away!"

"Get me out of this," shouted Cole.

"Guys," said Naruto, "Let's find a place for the night!"

So, the herd went on and found nowhere to speed the night. Instead, Naruto dicided to keep on instead of finding shelter. However, Ran got really frustrated with that.

"Why," she asked, "I am a mare for Konoha's sake! I don't deserve to miss a night of sleep!"

"Stay and sleep then," said Puddleglum, "but we won't be here when you are up."

Cole bite Puddleglum's stomach as he recieved a kick from Chocoreto (he was bored). Puddleglum jumped and kicked Cole's face. Ran got angry again and knoked him down. Puddleglum got up and trouted away.

"Let's see how the idiots will survive without me," said Puddleglum.

"Fine," said Cole, " no one asked your stupid opinion about Ran's comment! She was tierd! Let it go!"

"Fine wierdo! Goodbye lame-os!"

"Cole," Said Naruto, "what happened to you? You got mean now!"

"I just can't stand that midget insulting is like that!"

"Racist!" Said Saru, "it was not his fault he was created a pony!"

"Yeah," said Cole, "Elohim makes no mistakes."

"Should we call him back?"

Just than, Puddleglum ran back frightened.

"Puddleglum," said Cole, "sorry Buddy! I got kind of out of control and... Are you listning!? Just because you are angry, does not mean you have to ignore me!-"

"Run!" Shouted Puddleglum looking backwards. There, behind him, stood a huge sand storm. Pic your favorite animal. It had that shape but much larger than the actuall size.

"A giant winged wolf of sand!" Shouted Cole.

"No," said Saru, "It's a gigantic winged monkey!"

"Doesn't matter!" Said Puddleglum, "just run! And by the way, It's a giant winged turtle of sand!"

Naruto poked Cole. Cole ran as fast as he can in a direction. But the rest of the horses ran totally different directions. Soon, the sand Stormfly was apon them. Naruto knew it was it.


End file.
